


君にキスして

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	君にキスして

人总会在一些不恰当的时间和地点回想一些不适合回忆的事情。

李东海躺在床上，白色体恤被李赫宰卷在胸前。暖气正常供暖，卧室房间的温度熏得人腿脚发软。落地窗的窗帘大大咧咧的被随意拉到墙角，李东海一歪头就能看见首尔灯火通明的夜景。好像之前也有一次这样的夜晚，李东海低头看李赫宰埋在他胸前的发顶。男人很难通过刺激乳头获得快感，可李赫宰最喜欢和他的胸较劲。从第一次到现在，中间的每一次，李赫宰就爱把他的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头来回舔。

实在太色情了。

李东海不好意思的推了推李赫宰的头，乳尖被李赫宰含进温暖口腔，大脑皮层产生奇异快感，很难分清是生理的还是心理的。他渐渐不再抗拒，往外推开的手，轻轻压在李赫宰头发上。他想，之前也有一个相似的夜晚，或许，不仅仅只有一个。

哺乳是母性本能，李东海想，为什么当李赫宰像新生儿那样迫切又贪婪的含咬他的乳头，吸着绝不可能出现的奶汁，他总会感到满足和快乐，想要他再喝多一点，想要他咬的再重一点。

睡裤早就被李赫宰扔在床下，性器精神的顶在李赫宰小腹前。李赫宰压在他身上，边玩他的胸边帮他打飞机。李赫宰今晚并不插入他。

李东海不是很在意性爱形式，但他们这个假期过得很疯狂。从早到晚，李东海穿上内裤的时间少得可怜。他们很容易激起对方的性趣，可能是李赫宰被围着围裙做早饭的李东海吸引，也有可能是李东海被刚洗完澡，上身赤裸走出浴室的李赫宰吸引。性爱开始的理由奇奇怪怪，大多数时候，不需要理由。在他们看来，性爱和看电视没什么两样，通电，打开正确按钮，在家里随时都可以开始。

后面还肿着，李赫宰刚给他抹好药。但他还是想同李赫宰做爱，因为晚上看电视的时候，天气预报说首尔夜间降雪。

李赫宰会满足他的心愿。

他站在落地窗前，对李赫宰说我想做爱。

李赫宰就把他压在床上，和他接吻。李赫宰的嘴唇厚厚的软软的，很难想象，嘴唇和嘴唇的触碰，能让李东海四肢绵软。

可能是今晚上，李赫宰很温柔的亲他。但其实每一次的接吻，李赫宰都很温柔。

他脱掉李赫宰的体恤，他喜欢李赫宰的腹肌。每次李赫宰从李东海身后进入他，腰腹用力，肌肉线条明显，李东海能感受到肌肉碰撞在他臀肉上的暧昧温度和亲密触感。是他喜欢的。

李赫宰吻他的眼睛，今天早上，他们一起换了床单，是温暖的毛绒格子床单。冬天临近末尾，早春天气发挥的淋漓尽致。李东海去看窗外，还没有下雪。他应该想到天气预报不是每次都很准。他有些失望。

“怎么了？”

“没有下雪。”

“再等等吧，我们再等等。”

李东海到达高潮前，李赫宰用手机拍下他的表情。李东海知道李赫宰手机里有一个加密相册，里面是各种各样的，濒临性爱高潮的他。他知道密码，是他的生日。他从来没打开过那个相册，以至于到现在，他也不知道自己高潮时会露出什么表情。他问过李赫宰，在一次做爱结束，他窝在李赫宰怀里，问李赫宰，为什么要收集他的那种照片。他们那段时间在一起学日语，为了情趣，李赫宰甚至会哄着他在做爱时，说一些av女优在拍摄视频时说的日语。李赫宰低头看他，他当时实在太困了，睁一只眼闭一只眼，灯光昏暗，他也不是特别好奇问题的答案。有些问题就是这样的，也不是非要知道正确答案，只是觉得应该问出口。

李赫宰低头看他，吻上他紧闭的那只眼睛，哼着『愛している 愛している，世界が終わるまで』。他就睡着了。

这就够了。

擦干净身上的白色液体，李东海和李赫宰裹着被子坐在落地窗前厚实的地毯上。他坐在李赫宰的怀里，李赫宰坚硬的腹肌抵在他柔软的背上。他只要稍微仰头，就能亲到李赫宰唇边。他们在等天气预报说的那场雪。

“我想听歌。”

李赫宰把床上的体恤拿在手里，帮李东海穿上，再用被子仔细把他裹好。他抵抗力很差，差到这个冬天已经感冒好几次。李赫宰去客厅拿蓝牙音响前，蹲在他眼前，捧着他的脸，亲亲吻了他一下。

“不要感冒。”

李赫宰裸着上半身，睡裤卡在腰间，额前的头发随意往后梳，露出饱满额头。李东海裹着毛绒绒的被子，有些痴迷，他望着李赫宰离开卧室的背影。他甚至又想做爱了。

在纠结放哪一首歌时，他们又开始接吻，假期就快结束，十指紧扣的双手，不小心点了播放按钮。

生活中总有一些魔法时刻，木质蓝牙音响振动的那一秒，他们等的那场雪也飘在首尔城的上空。

“我想跳舞。”

李东海掀开被子，钻出李赫宰温暖怀抱，笑着站在他面前，冲他伸手。李赫宰握住他的手，他们一起站在落地窗前。李东海只穿了白色体恤，李赫宰裹着被子，再把李东海搂进怀里。他们躲在被子里，踩着音响里的节拍，抱在一起跳舞。

卧室只点燃了一盏小小的祖玛龙香薰蜡烛，昏黄烛光闪耀，木质蓝牙音响正在放很适合恋人抱在一起跳交际舞的歌曲。于是，在落地窗前，在首尔群星璀璨飘着雪的午夜，在首尔永不灯灭的夜晚，李赫宰躲在被子里，李东海躲在李赫宰怀里。拥抱接吻跳舞。


End file.
